Nudge's New Friends
by FaximumEverdeen
Summary: Nudge is hanging out with her two new friends, Mabel and Dipper, at the Mystery Shack. The problem is, Max doesn't know where she's gone. Nudge is in some deep trouble now! One-shot comedy crossover.


**A/N: So this is just a cute little one-shot Max Ride/Gravity Falls crossover I wrote for fun. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Some of this might not seem that funny, but imagine it in Mabel's voice. Then see how it sounds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from MR or GF.**

**-Faximum**

**Dipper POV**

"I have successfully bedazzled your face."

"I'M SPARKLYYYYYYYYY!" Nudge yelled at Mabel, jumping up and down. We really shouldn't have given her those 'sweets' (which I'm pretty sure were actually zombie pellets) and we had to pay Soos and Wendy five bucks each to keep this from Gruncle Stan, but Nudge is fun to have around. We've never met her family though, and she doesn't talk about them…

I was caught out of my train of thought by the sight of the glue bottle on Mabel's bed. "Uh, Mabel, what kind of glue did you put in your bedazzle gun?"

"Oh don't worry, it's totally fine. It's just this uber-easy stuff called Stay-Forever Bear Trap Industrial Glue, PS Avoid contact with human skin: will never come off and eventually burn holes in your skin. So it's pretty much the same as PVA glue except for you can _totally _put it all over your skin." She replied quickly, having a slow-motion spasm attack on the floor.

"Mabel, it says do NOT use on human skin!" I waved my arms, frantically pointing at the bottle. Jebus Chris, sometimes Mabel can be completely oblivious.

"Where does it say _that?"_

Ughhh…

**Max POV**

"Hey, anyone seen Nudge lately?"

"Said she's gone to a friend's house." Fang replied from the couch. He had one leg stretched out, one folded in, an arm over the top of the sofa and was flicking through channels with the other one.

"Friends that I haven't met?"

"Guess so."

"And you let her?"

"Guess so."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Guess so."

"Ugh, really. Sometimes." I stormed out of the lounge, through the kitchen, and found Dylan coming down the stairs. "Doing anything, Dylan?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Not really, at the moment. Why?"

"Want to go find Nudge?"

"Sure." He replied without hesitation. He does that a lot, and sometimes it kind of weirds me out, especially when he says he's totally busy and can't do anything, then when I tell him I want to do something together, his schedule is instantly clear. It's sweet that he wants to do things with me, but teenage boys need their own space sometimes, and he's not letting himself have that. But to the point, I was angry right then, and frankly, I did not care.

So after leaving Iggy in charge (you might think I'm crazy, but right now, he's only in charge of two little kids. He can be responsible when he needs to, and right now he does, or when I get back I'll whup his skinny butt) we walked out together to investigate the Nudge situation.

Luckily, Ella has a history of outdating her phones quickly, so most of us have one of her old ones now. Nudge wouldn't leave without hers, so I can text her. And if she doesn't reply, she'll be in a heap more trouble than she already is, which is saying something because is one of my babies leaves the house and only tells my ex, they're instantly in some serious guano.

**Nudge POV**

"Hang on guys, I'm getting a text." I told Dipper and Mabel, pulling my phone out of my jeans pocket and flipping open. It used to be Ella's, but she has a really cool new one, which I hope I can have after she gets a new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new… well, new etc. one. Even Ican't keep talking long enough to count the phones Ella's had in the past.

From:** Max  
**Sent: **3:39**  
Nudge where are you? pang said you were hanging with friends. and you didnt tell me, youre in a heap of trouble girlie.

Uh-oh.

From: **Nudge  
**Sent: **3:42  
**Sorry max I'm at the mystery shack in gravity falls with new friends mabel & dipper. plz dont kill me!

From: **Max  
**Sent: **3:43  
**Dylan and I are coming to get you. Stay where you are and dont do anything you will regret!

"I have to go home guys, sorry. That was my sister Max." I tell them.

"You know, you never talk about your family. What are they like?" Dipper asks, looking curious, which I think must be masking a little suspicion. Why would he be suspicious about me? I'm his friend.

"Well, I have a _lot _of siblings. But I don't have… uh… parents…" as my voice gets quieter, Mabel gives me a bear cub hug from behind.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll hook you up with a boyfriend. His name is Jeff, he's a little short, but I think you'll like hi –"

"_Mabel, _Jeff is a gnome King who tried to kidnap you and make you Queen of the gnomes!" Dipper yelled.

"I know, but with a few boyfriend tips, I'm sure he would totally suit you, Nudge." I laughed.

"I have two sisters, Angel and Max. I have three – well, two brothers… Gazzy and Iggy. I don't know if I should be calling Pa – I mean, Fang my brother anymore since he and Max broke up. Dylan is also maybe kind of my brother, but I don't really know what to say about him. There's also Star, Kate, Maya, Ratchet and Holden, but they're not exactly my _family_ family. It's really complicated."

"Max and Fang were dating? Aren't they siblings?"

"It's really _really _complicated."

"You wanna know what else is really complicated?" Mabel asked, looking excited. Dipper and I nodded. "BURGER SAUSAGE!" We busted into laughter because sometimes Mabel is just _so _random, right as there was a knock on the door. Rushing down the stairs, we came face to face with Wendy and Max, who were also face to face.

"Who are you?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Wendy. Who are _you?_" Wendy replied, flipping her ginger locks over her shoulder.

"Max. And I'm here to pick up my hooligan." She pushed passed Wendy into the Mystery Shack, then on spotting me, walked straight over and took my arm. Dylan stood back in the doorway, looking a little apologetic and surprisingly, it still seemed he was impressed by Max's force. He should be used to it by now; he's been living with us for months and Max is not a gentle person. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I was only with my friends, Max. Right, Dipper? Right?" I turned to Dipper, but he didn't say anything. He was just staring at Max (I guess she just has that effect on m… pfft! I can't even say it! LOL!). Then, Max turned to Mabel. "Hey, haven't I seen you on TV before? With that little boy with the hair like… whoosh. Oh right, yeah, you're Lil' Gideon's girlfriend, right?"

Mabel ran away screaming.


End file.
